Strength and Weakness
by whitem
Summary: An old foe returns, and Ron has to defend his family. One-shot. T rating for character death and blood.
I read a quote a while back that immediately gave me an idea. This Plot Bunny, as we call them, bit and would not let go. So, this is the result. Hope y'all like it!

Disclaimer: Any KP characters used are not mine. Ronnie Anne Stoppable is an OC of my own design.

Strength and Weakness

A dark figure stood in front of a statue, and they pulled a stone tablet from within a weathered backpack. The figure set the tablet in front of the statue so that the top edge was resting on the foremost foot of the stone figure. A single candle was lit and set in front of the tablet so that it's flame cast an eerie light on the words carved into the stone, and the imposing statue.

The person was older and heavy set, so when they went their knees, a sound of strain came from them when a joint popped. After a moment of rest, the dark form began to read the inscription from the tablet, translating it out loud to English, as it was their preferred language.

It was a female voice. "Sim ee ahn mon key Allah Ono… awaken ser vant Yono…"

At first nothing happened. "Oh fudge-cicles. It didn't work!"

Suddenly the room started to shake, and cracks formed in the statue of Monkey Fist, spilling a bright light into the room. Amy, or better known in the Hero/Villain community DNAmy, jumped to her feet and backed up a good five feet, shielding her eyes.

The light intensified until a final burst from the statue blew out chunks of stone, peppering her with pieces of stone and rock. She dropped once again to her knees and covered her head in an effort to protect herself from the onslaught of debris.

Monkey Fist's voice boomed. "Who summoned me, the greatest Yono of all time?"

DNAmy lifted her head, but stayed on her knees. "I did, Monkey Muffin."

Monkey Fist, who was now free of his purgatory, almost had a look of either disgust, or fear, when he realized who had freed him. "You mean _you_ called me, Amy?"

The heavyset woman jumped up surprisingly quick, and took the half monkey half man into a crushing hug. "My prayers have been answered! I actually thought this wouldn't work! But when I found this old stone tablet in your mansion, I learned the language and was able to read it. I never thought it would work, but it did! And you're back! I've missed you so…" A hairy hand covered her mouth, silencing her.

Monkey Fist took a deep breath, and stepped back a few feet. "I…" He shuddered at what he had to say. "I am your servant, you who hath called me. I will do your bidding. Command me."

A devious smile crossed DNAmy's lips and she grabbed the monkey-man's arm pulling him to her bedroom.

…x x x x…

The Stoppables all sat around a coffee table with a popular board game sitting on top. Not-quite-a-teenager Ronnie Anne, daughter of Kim and Ron Stoppable, watched as her Dad moved a small silver dog on the board. She watched with anticipation, as she knew where it was going to land.

As soon as Ron set it down after counting his moves, Ronnie Anne squealed. "Oh Daaaaddy. It looks like you've landed on Parkplace, which I own… and I have… count them with me, one, two, **three** hotels! Pay up, sucka!"

Ron grumbled and looked over at his wife of the last twelve years, which was also the age of his daughter. "I think we've created a monster."

"No…" Kim replied, "Just a very smart little girl. Wouldn't you say Ronnie Anne?"

"You're stalling Daddy. Now pay up." Ron took a deep breath and started to count out the play money to give his daughter, when suddenly he stopped in mid-count. He closed his eyes and both Kim and his daughter thought they had seen blue light leak out from behind his eyelids.

After a few seconds, Ron opened his eyes to see his family looking at him with concern. Ronnie Anne was the first to speak. "Daddy? Did you feel something like a disturbance? Did it feel as if many lives suddenly went missing in the blink of an eye?"

Ron gave a little smile, as he knew the reference. "No, daughter of mine… nothing _that_ dramatic. _But_ … something has changed in the balance. Remember how I taught you to connect?" She nodded. "Take my hand and do it with me, please and thank-you."

Kim couldn't help but give a small smile at Ron's usage of her famous phrase. She always felt a little left out when her husband and daughter would go into these conjoined meditations. Some could last for hours, and some could last for just a few…

Both Ron and his daughters' eyes snapped open, and each gasped at what they had seen. "Ron? Ronnie Anne? What happened?"

"This is not good Kim. The Yono is back, and it's as we feared. This time it's Monkey Fist. I guess you could call him… Monkeyonofist."

…x x x x…

"Take me again, my mad monkey." DNAmy said in a husky voice.

Just before Monkey Fist/Yono responded, a sinister idea popped in to his half-crazed mind. "How?'

"Ravage me like I'm the last woman on Earth. Rapture me!"

His smile widened, as he had his window. Orders by the one who controlled the Yono could be taken in different ways, so that person had to be very careful with what they said. Ravage could mean destruction… devastation. Rapture could mean to take a person to another place or sphere of existence. Monkeyonofist decided to understand that what she said was that she wanted him to destroy her, and send her spirit to her deity.

It was quick, and she didn't feel any pain. Monkey Fist felt no sorrow or regret as DNAmy's lifeless body slid off the edge of the bed and landed with a dull thud.

"Now…" Monkeyonofist said half out loud to himself, "I am free to do what I want. I am free in this world, and I have almost unlimited power. The first thing I need to take care of is getting rid of the only person who ever dared take something from me. Once I kill Ron Stoppable, his power will be added to mine, and I will truly be… UNSTOPPABLE!" His shrieks of laughter echoed out of the brightly colored home and into the cool evening air.

…x x x x…

"So what do we do Ron?" His concerned wife asked. "Do you know where he is? Can we…"

Suddenly a loud crash was heard as something smashed through the roof and top floor of their modest two-story house. Standing in front of them now was Monkey Fist, and he was bathed in a sinister yellow light that was so harsh a person could barely look at him.

"So…" Came the single syllable word from the clenched teeth of this now Yono-ized Monkey Fist. "Ron Stoppable has a family." His eyes moved from Kim and Ronnie Anne back to his primary target. "I thought you knew that men like us cannot have families. They are… dangerous. They make us… weak"

Ron's eyes narrowed after dropping in to a fighting stance. " _What_ are you ranting about, Fist?"

Kim took her daughter into a protective embrace and backed up a bit as the two watched. The young heroine had no idea what would happen next, and she wanted to keep her only daughter from getting hurt, or worse.

Quicker than he could react, Monkeyonofist stepped to one side of Ron and threw out a blast of yellow energy that grazed him, and hit both his wife and daughter full on. Of course nothing happened to Ron, as his MMP protected him, but he wasn't prepared for what he saw when he turned around.

"Kim! Ronnie! Nooooo!" Kim had been turned to stone as she had been before by the Yono, but their daughter, was not. Now she was trapped in the stone embrace of her mother. There she he was still very much alive, and very frightened.

"So, Stoppable… do you feel… anger? Do you feel… rage? Do you want to kill me?" Monkeyonofist was snarling at Ron

"You have no idea what I am feeling right now." Ron said, as his eyes burst forth with blue energy.

"Perfect!" Monkeyonofist screeched and he dropped in to a Monkey Kung Fu stance. "Now that you are no longer in control of your emotions, I **will** defeat you, and I **will** take what is rightfully mine!" He then immediately attacked Ron, who was barely able to throw up a block. Yellow and blue energies fought to gain dominance as the two pushed against each other.

The force of the hit echoed in the house and shook it to the foundation, knocking items off of shelves and causing cracks to form in the walls. Monkeyonofist pulled back and threw a two-handed punch to the solar plexus, which threw Ron backward into a wall, knocking down numerous family pictures and creating a rather large hole in the sheet rock.

"Daddy!" Ronnie Anne called out, hoping he was ok.

Ron slowly stood, as he had never been hit so hard in his life. It felt like it was twice as hard as that horse that had kicked him back in high school. As he struggled to stand, yellow energy once again shot out from the crazed monkey-man's fists, but this time it wrapped around Ron, lifting him from the floor. With a flick of his wrists, Monkeyonofist launched Ron across the room, smashing him through a closed door that led to a bedroom of the house.

Fist floated through the destroyed door intent on finishing Ron Stoppable, but the next thing Ronnie Anne saw was this crazed monkey-man flying back out into the room uncontrollably!

As the young girl strained at the stone arms of her mother, Ronnie Anne then saw something she had only seen once before in her young life. Her father, Ron Stoppable, was glowing blue and floating! He silently flew out of the bedroom with a look of almost pure anger. She then looked to her left to see what her father was looking at, and there stood the crazed monkey-man holding a rather nasty-looking sword.

"Move any closer Stoppable, and I kill both. You will be without your wife **and** you daughter!"

Ron felt more anger than he had ever felt before. Even more than when he saw that Lowardian War Hawk holding Kim by one leg. He was absolutely furious. His hand went to his side with his palm out, and silently a sword slowly appeared. The handle was first, and then the blade itself slowly extended from the hilt to it's very sharp and very deadly tip. The Lotus blade was normally blue in color, but this time is was tinged red.

Ron's words barely contained his anger as he spoke with a sneer that even made his daughter a bit afraid of what he might do. "If you even _touch_ either of them with that POS blade Fist, your head will be at my feet."

"Ohh…" Monkeyonofist said mockingly. "It seems the poser has finally grown a pair." He then pulled back his sword in attack position. "Let's see if your quick enough to stop me before this blade of mine slices off your daughter's head and breaks off your wife's now stone head as well."

Ronnie Anne's eyes snapped shut tight as she saw the blade coming at her, and in a matter of less than a second, she heard a loud *clang *! She slowly opened her eyes to see the monkey-man's sword inches from her face, and she also saw the Lotus Blade holding it from getting any closer. Immediately she noticed that the blade was now back to it's original blue color, so she knew that her father was now back in control of his emotions.

Ron kept the blade against his opponents, and moved himself between Monkeyonofist and his family. While holding on to his own blade with one hand, Ron quickly brought the other around his back so he could quickly touch his daughters, to assure her everything was OK. This action did two things; It gave Ronnie Anne a sense of safety, and she also felt something inside her begin to swell out from her chest and move towards the hand that her father was now touching.

She then heard her father whisper to her. "Thanks. I'll give this back later."

A confused look on her face appeared, but then realized what happened when Ron seem to grow a few inches, and began to look physically stronger. The glow around his body grew even brighter, and he started to actually push Monkeyonofist back!

"Once again, Monkey Butt, you have misunderstood something so simple." With a flick of his wrists and a half-circle movement of his arms, Ron flipped Monkeyono's sword out of his hands.

The sword went straight up, and Ron quickly kicked his foe backwards so he could catch the sword as it came back down. Monkeyonofist was now defenseless.

But, we call Monkeyonofist a crazed monkey-man for good reason. He let out a primal scream and charged Ron, still intent on fighting him. Ron twisted, bring the Lotus blade back while thrusting the other sword forward. Monkeyonofist didn't see this move until it was too late, and he ran right into the tip of his own sword! His forward momentum was enough to bury the blade to its hilt in his solar plexus.

Fist spoke, blood dribbling from the corner of his mouth. "I… understand now. F… family is… is **both**. cough You… you did not kill me with… with your own blade. I… I did this to… myself. cough" More blood came from his mouth. "The reign of the Yono… dies with… with mmeeee."

Ron let go of the sword, and his long time foe dropped to the floor. Ron watched as his blue glow diminished, and Monkeyonofist disappeared into nothingness.

He then turned around in time to see his wife return to her former self. Both women in his life almost gang-tackled him as they hugged Ron tightly. Kim could have sworn she saw a blue energy move from her husband to her daughter, but she wasn't quite sure.

What she for sure **didn't** see, was a knowing wink that passed between father and daughter.

The End…

* * *

I know this could have easily been a multi-chapter story, but I decided to knock it down to the nitty-gritty and do a one-shot. If inspiration hits, I may continue with this arc that includes Ronnie Anne. I mean, after all… Ronnie Anne now has a **lot** to learn.


End file.
